


Ikarus

by NyamoInACup



Series: Off the Radar [2]
Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mythology References, On the Run, POV Third Person, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Really long sentences, Stream of Consciousness, it's his mom you guys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyamoInACup/pseuds/NyamoInACup
Summary: Und war er auch kein Ikarus, der sich aus Wachs versuchte eigene Flügel zu bauen, denn er wusste, wie es um das Ende dieses Mythos stand, hat es eigens erfahren, wusste dass der Mensch nicht zum Fliegen geschaffen war.[english translation in the making]





	Ikarus

"Er sieht müde aus", dachte niemand.

Aber er war es: Fettiger Haaransatz, gerade noch so verdeckt von einer Mütze - im letzten Moment über die Ohren gezogen -, schwere Augenlider, schwerer Blick, schwere Mundwinkel.

Sein Körper war schwer.

Es waren die Knochen; nicht hohl, wie bei einem Vogel, sondern dicht gefüllt mit Knochenmark. Federn hatte er auch nicht.  
Schade.  
Und war er auch kein Ikarus, der sich aus Wachs versuchte eigene Flügel zu bauen, denn er wusste, wie es um das Ende dieses Mythos stand, hat es eigens erfahren, wusste dass der Mensch nicht zum Fliegen geschaffen war.

Aber da niemand da war, um ihn in diesem erbärmlichen Moment der völligen Resignation zu einem Leben auf der Erde zu beobachten, und niemand da war, um seine Knochenmark-gefüllten Knochen und federlose Haut zu betrauern, dachte nunmal niemand den Gedanken, der am aller offensichtlichsten war: "Daniel sah müde aus."  
Doppelt schade.

Da stand er nun in einem kleinen Raum in einer kleinen Altbauwohnung -  
die Art von Altbauwohnung, die eigentlich schon nicht mehr "Wohnung" genannt werden dürfte, wo es nur ein Badezimmer pro Stockwerk gab, das sich dann alle Mieter teilen mussten, und man traute sich im Winter nicht sich auf die Klobrille zu setzen, weil die Heizung defekt war, oder erst gar nicht vorhanden, und man nicht mitten in der Nacht, mit nacktem Unterleib und am Porzellan der Schüssel klebender Haut, um Hilfe schreiend von den mehr als fragwürdigen Nachbarn entdeckt werden wollte -  
in einer kleinen Stadt im Osten, mit einer Schachtel von etwas von dem er dachte, es wäre permanente Haarfarbe, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein.  
Weder wusste er die glitzernden Wörter auf der Verpackung zu lesen, noch zu verstehen, aber er war sich sicher, wäre es Deutsch gewesen, stünde dort etwas in der Richtung von "Kastanienbraun", oder auch vielleicht "etwas zu lange im Fett angebratene Röstzwiebeln", obwohl er eigentlich einen Rotton wählen wollte, der ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte.  
Nicht an ihre Haarfarbe, sondern an die Rotweinschorle, von der sie abends gerne ein, zwei, drei, vier Gläser genoss, nachdem sie von der Arbeit zurückkam, während sie betrunken ihrer gescheiterten Ehe nachweinte, aber bevor sie die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf stolperte, um letztendlich aus Versehen in seinem Kinderzimmer zu landen und ihm kichernd wie ein junges Mädchen die Haare zu streicheln.  
Er konnte die Rotweinschorle in ihrem Atem riechen, damals und jetzt, und Gott, was hätte er in diesem Moment für einen Tropfen Alkohol gegeben.

Aber er stand nunmal in einem kleinen Raum in einer kleinen nicht-Wohnung in einer kleinen Stadt im Osten, während die Gedanken nicht mehr damit aufhören wollten, Runden in seinem Kopf zu drehen, und er auf Moritz wartete, der vor einer halben Stunde nochmal raus gegangen war, um eine Flasche Wasser zu kaufen, mit der sie dann später die Farbe aus Daniels Haaren, über dem defekten Spülbecken der kleinen nicht-Wohnung, waschen wollten, völlig im Klaren darüber, dass sie das Badezimmer im dritten Stock nicht für immer vermeiden werden können.


End file.
